barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Wrapping
"Christmas Wrapping" is a bonus track on the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas soundtrack album. It is sung by Allie Feder, the singing voice of Christie Clauson in the movie. Trivia * "Christmas Wrapping" was censored because the original version had the word "damn" in it. Lyrics Bah, humbug! No, that's too strong 'Cause it is my favourite holiday, But all this year's been a busy blur, Don't think I have the energy To add to my already mad rush Just 'cause it's 'tis the season! The perfect gift for me would be Completions and connections left from Last year, ski shop encounter, most interesting, Had his number, but never the time, Most of '81 passed along those lines so Deck those halls, trim those trees, Raise up cups of Christmas cheer! I just need to catch my breath, Christmas by myself this year. Calendar picture, frozen landscape, Chilled this room for twenty-four days, Evergreens, sparkling snow, Get this winter over with! Flashback to springtime, saw him again, Would've been good to go for lunch. Couldn't agree, we were both free, We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. Didn't, of course, 'til summertime, Out to the beach to his boat, could I join him? No, this time it was me, Sunburn in the third degree. Now the calendar's just one page And, of course, I am excited! Tonight's the night, I've set my mind Not to do too much about it. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year. Hardly dashing through the snow, 'Cause I bundled up too tight! Last minute have-to-do's: A few cards, a few calls Because it's R-S-V-P. No thanks, no party lights! It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax, Turned down all of my invites! Last fall I had a night to myself. Same guy called, Halloween party, Waited all night for him to show, This time his car wouldn't go. Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late. Trudge on home to celebrate In a quiet way, unwind, Doing Christmas right this time! A&P has provided me With the world's smallest turkey, Already in the oven, nice and hot. Oh no! Guess what I forgot? So on with the boots, back out in the snow To the only all-night grocery, When what to my wondering eye should appear In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year! "I'm spending this one alone," he said. "Need a break; this year's been crazy." I said, "Me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too?" The suddenly, we laughed and laughed, Caught on to what was happening: That Christmas magic's brought this tale To a very happy ending! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year! See Also Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Music Category:Music